A cats infatuation
by vixenia
Summary: Malik and Marik have turned poor yugi and his yami into a kitten. They have been transported to tokyo, japan where they soon meet the spirit detectives. Yugixhiei challenge fic. Slight Yusukexkurama as well. please r&r. I would appreciate it
1. Doesn\'t life suck sometimes

Konnichi wa minna. You must all be wondering about this pairing. Well yes it is a yugixhiei pairing. A penpal of mine challenged me to write one and I never back down from a challenge. Luckily another one of my friends gave me an idea for this pairing. I hope you all like it. bai bai. Remember to review though or else. 

Yugi P.O.V.

'Malik and Marik are both complete morons' I couldn't help but think as I looked at my reflection in a puddle. It was raining out, lightning was streaking across the sky. I sighed and looked back at my reflection.

Amethyst eyes stared back at me but they were not how they normally looked. Now they were more slitted and cat looking though they still had that innocent spark to it.

Yup its official, Marik and Malik are the biggest psychopaths on the face of the planet I thought still staring at my reflection. You want to know the problem with the reflection I was looking at. Well then let me explain.

Instead of the normal human boy most of you know me as, was now a complete fur ball. I now had blonde mixed with crimson fur and black tipped paws, ears, and a crimson tipped tail. Yup that's right, paws, ears, and tail. I also had a small thread wrapped around my neck with a small pyramid dangling from it. I was no longer human.

Instead I was a kitten, a little adorable and utterly pissed off kitty cat. Malik and Marik had caught me and Yami off guard while we were talking in our soul room, and turned us into the little wet royally pissed off pussy cat you now see.

'This sucks' I couldn't help but think. /I completely agree with you on that one/ I heard Yami say inside my mind. I mentally nodded. 'Its cold' I thought absently as I began to shiver.

/Then lets find some place warm/ Yami said to me in a comforting tone. I looked around. Not many warm places. I saw not to far ahead a nice warm looking tree up ahead.

I quickly trotted up to it, my new fur making it harder to move because it was soaked right down to the core. Soon I was under the safe haven, finding under the trunk a dry comfy hole to crawl under.

I slowly crawled into it and made my body curl up into a little ball so I could try and savor what little heat I had left. /Just sleep Yugi, I'll stay up and keep guard/ Yami said softly. I purred a little in contentment and then did a little kitty yawn.

'Night Yami' I said mentally before falling into blissful darkness.

When I finally woke up it was morning and the sun was now drying the earth from last nights storm. I yawned and did a kitty stretch. /Good morning Yugi/ I heard Yami say. 'I don't see whats so good about it' I thought back. Yami just sighed.

I then slowly crawled out of what I had slept in last night and started shaking my body, causing water droplets to fly off my body. I then, as if on instinct started bathing myself with my tongue.

/cough cough, Yugi, fur ball/ I heard Yami say. I then started coughing, causing a fur ball to be roughly torn out of my throat. 'Great just great, a hair ball' I thought in disgust. I sighed. 'What now, now that I have become a kitten, what do I do now?' I thought to myself.

/Catch a rat/ Yami thought idly. 'Eww Yami that's just plain gross' I complained. I could feel Yami do a mental shrug. /Not my problem/ He answered. 'Jeesh I can really feel the love' I thought back sarcastically. Yami smirked.

I looked around, having no idea where I was. Not only did Marik and Malik transform me into a kitten, they had also transported me into some unknown area of Japan. 'Can my day get any worse' I thought miserably.

/Don't you dare Jynx it Yugi/ Yami growled. Obviously Yami was not a morning person. I sighed and nodded before trotting down the wet rode, allowing the god of Ra to dry me off.

Suddenly something came flying towards me. Yami's protective instincts immediately kicked in and made us both dodge the unsuspected attack. /What the hell/ Yami thought as we looked around for the danger.

Suddenly four boys appeared. One who was probably the ring leader had gelled black hair and a yellow fighting outfit on. The one next to him had long red hair and a white chinese fighting kimono on. On the other side of the leader was the shortest person in the group with black gravity defying hair. Beside him was the tallest guy in the group with a weird hairstyle.

Yami quickly took over my body just in case. The boys didn't seem to be attacking us though for they seemed to be looking at something else, something that happened to be right behind us.

Slowly Yami looked over our shoulder and sure enough their was a monster looking thing. 'Why now' I thought while Yami thought /Why me/Suddenly I heard someone speaking.

"Urameshi look, that demon almost killed that cat, its gonna get creamed if we don't get it out of the way," said the guy with the wacky hairstyle. That monster thing was looking at us strangely, well more like my puzzle around my neck strangely.

/Shit/ Yami said. 'Double shit' I said when the demon started running straight for us. Yami instantly leaped out of the way, flipping over the demon in the process. 'Man we should win an award for that' I couldn't help but think. Yami smirked. /I agree/

"Urameshi, that thing isn't after us, its after that cat," I heard weird hair guy say.

"Shut up Kuwabara and worry more about the demon then some stupid kitty cat." said gel head. I growled. 'Who was that guy calling stupid' I thought angrily. /don't worry about that/ Yami said.

The demon once again attacked us but this time we were off guard. 'Ah man this is gonna hurt' I thought while closing my eyes, expecting pain to come soon. But pain did not come, instead a warm wind and the feel of strong arms embracing me was all I could feel.

/What the hell/ was all I heard Yami say.

* * *

Well thats the first chapter. Can you guess who have saved the poor kitty cats life. Well if you haven't then you will soon find out. Review and tell me what you think of the story. bai bai


	2. My deadly savior

Konnichi wa minna. Thank you soooooo much for the reviews. Because I am so happy I shall update sooner than planned. Please sit back and enjoy the fanfiction. Remember to review. 

Yugi P.O.V.

I still had my eyes squeezed shut even when all movement stopped. 'Yami what happened?' I thought fearfully. /Open your eyes and find out/ Yami said softly to me. I took Yami's advice and looked up to my savior.

I opened my eyes and stared into orbs of deep crimson red. I blinked. 'These eyes, they look exactly like Yami's' I couldn't help but think. /My eyes are ten times better/ I heard Yami mutter. Would it be wrong if I disagreed.

I blushed, well I think I did, can cats blush; when I noticed that I was still in this guys arms. 'Does this guy work out or something' I couldn't help but think. I could feel Yami roll his eyes.

/Since when did you go for the other team/ Yami asked while smirking. 'Shut the hell up' I growled. I then looked back at my savior. It was the guy with the black gravity defying hair.

I then realized that monster was coming toward us. Yami's instincts kicked again and I could feel shadow powers starting to come forth from the millennium puzzle. I then realized this power would not be needed because my savior had then pulled out a sword and ran at incredible speed, instantly slicing and dicing the demon.

/Impressive/ I heard yami say. 'You can say that again' I thought back in awe. I saw my saviors team mates run over towards us. The big stupid looking guy came running straight towards me and Yami couldn't help but his.

"Wow what a pretty kitty," I heard him say. /Can I kill him hikari/ I heard Yami ask. 'Be my guest' I thought as the stupid guy reached out his hand to pet me. Instead of scratching him though, Yami sank his sharp, pointy fangs into the idiots hand.

"Ow get off that hurts, let go you stupid cat," I heard the man, who I thinks name is Kuwabara, yowl. The other raven haired boy burst out laughing at the morons pain while my savior tried to keep in his chuckles.

Soon though the long, red haired boy came up to us and took hold of my mouth and made Yami gently take our teeth out of Kuwabara's hand.

"Chomp" Was the only thing that could be heard as I bit the red head or rather Yami bit the red head. All went silent. 'Guess that was a mistake' I thought worriedly to Yami. /Yup/ was the reply I got back.

I took over the cat body now and slowly took my fangs out of the boy's hand. I could feel eyes staring at me like I was some kind of monster or something weird put on a display table for everyone to see.

I looked at the wound I had caused and slowly, gently licked up the blood, as if apologizing for my actions. I could feel the arms that were still holding me tense up. 'I am in deep shit' was all I could think.

I slowly looked up into the red head's emerald green eyes while I continue to clean the wound. His eyes seemed to have soften and they did not glare at me like I expected them to.

The boy then took his hand away from my tongue and then took me from the others embrace so now I was being held by the one I just inflicted pain on.

"Its alright little kitten, you didn't hurt me too bad," the red head cooed softly. I sighed in relief. The male then began stroking the fur on my back, causing me to purr and lean into the touch. /that feels nice/ Yami said, sighing in content.

"Man for a cat who needs anger management, he sure is cute," said gel head.

"Hn, your one to talk Detective." My savior said.

"Whatever Hiei." Detective person said. 'Hm so his name is Hiei, what a unique name' I thought as I cuddled into the red head.

"So is the cat a stray or something," said Kuwabara while clutching his injured wrist. I couldn't help but smirk in satisfaction.

"I don't think so, she might have an owner since there is a collar on her." said the man who was still stroking me.

/Wait, hold the phone, did that guy just call us a girl/ Yami said angrily. My eyes seemed to have flashed. 'I'M NO FUCKING GIRL' I screamed in my mind while growling towards the boy who made such a statement.

"Hn fox, that feline is a boy, not a girl," Hiei said smugly. Fox blinked. 'Is it just me or do all of them have weird ass nicknames' I thought, feeling quite irritated. Then something unexpected happened.

My stomach roared from hunger. Everyone was once again staring at me. I for one was now staring at the ground in embarrassment.

"We could feed him some of my cat's food," Kuwabara said. I hissed. Like hell I was going to eat cat food. Fox shook his head.

"No I don't think he is hungry for that type of food," he said before walking off into some strange direction. 'Oh well might as well stick with them' I thought. I then looked back at my savior.

He was looking at me curiously. I blushed and ducked my face into Fox's hair. For some reason I couldn't get the feeling of how strong his arms were out of my head or how he smelt of vanilla and ceder trees.

I didn't know why but these strange urges were almost driving me insane. I quickly jumped out of Fox's arms and ran up to Hiei, rubbing my face into his leg when I was right next to him.

"Man how come that kitten likes Hiei more than me, I am ten times better then that shrimp," I heard Kuwabara complain. 'Yeah right, in your dreams maybe' I thought while smirking when I heard Yami cracking up in the recesses of my mind.

"Hn if you can get on Kuwabara's nerves than I don't mind holding a little feline for a while," Hiei muttered to me as he bent down and picked me up. /You know Yugi, Hiei would be about the same height as you in your human form/ Yami joked.

'Shut up' I said, mentally blushing cherry red. I then felt Hiei cuddle me in his arms and I couldn't help but give a little cat yawn. 'I think a cat nap is in order' I thought before snuggling into Hiei's warm chest.

* * *

So how was it. Tell me what ya think by reviewing. I want the reviews to at least hit ten before I update this fanfiction. Now come on, 6 reviews isn't that much to ask for okay. Well I don't think so anyways. Oh yeah if you want to read another yugioh or yu yu hakusho fanfiction of mine then please search my bio. Bai bai. Remember reviews are always welcome


	3. Isn't this fucking Purrfect

Konnichi wa minna. How have you all been. Wow I can't believe it took such a short time to get the reviews I wanted. Who would have thought. I am sooooo happy. Anyway thanks you my precious fans. Well as I promised here is the new chapter that you all wanted so much. I hope ya like it. I know I did. I was laughing my ass off almost the whole time. Hope it meets your standards. Anyway I shall not update till I got at least 7 more reviews. Hey come on its not that hard to just give me a couple reviews ne. I promise that once the number of the reviews hits seven then I will willingly write the next chapter that very day. So get your keyboards ready. Now be prepared to loose your voice boxes cause now its time to laugh like the fan maniacs we are from the stupidity of this chapter. Hope ya enjoy. bai bai. Don't forget to REVIEW. 

Yugi P.O.V.

I felt so warm when I finally started to wake up. It was like I was on some tropical beach without a care in the world. Well I think it felt like I was on a tropic beach since I have never been on one and probably never will. I purred in contentment.

'To hell with some tropical beach, this is fucking paradise' I thought happily. /Mm yeah, this is purrfect/ Yami said while mentally stretching out like a cat. 'Oh man Yami, your starting to speak like a cat now, whats next, you'll start meowing or possibly start chasing chipmunks.' I mocked.

/Chipmunks do sound like a nice meal at the moment do they not/ Yami stated calmly. '...Yuck Yami, that is disgusting' I thought as I started opening my eyes. I stretched a little when I finally opened my eyes. I then looked up. Crimson. Which means Hiei. I thought happily.

I purred softly into Hiei's chest, wanting to see his reaction. A small, almost invisible shade of pink started to spread on his face.

"Hey Hiei, that cat seems to really like you, maybe you should keep him," Yusuke said.

"Hn, why on earth would I keep a cat," said Hiei as he dropped me to floor where my rump hit first. I winced. 'Ow that hurt' I thought unhappily. /serves you right for all that cuddling you

I then looked around. I blinked. I knew this place, it's a coffee shop, a very familiar coffee shop. 'This is a coffee shop that grandpa takes me sometimes whenever we go to Tokyo to get some new games.' I thought happily.

"Well hello there, now aren't you a pretty kitty," I heard someone purr. My fur went rigid at the voice as I very slowly turned around. There I saw a male siamese cat with black tipped ears and a cream colored body.

I gulped, this coffee shop was known to only let cats in so that there owners and their little kitty cats could enjoy there own species company. That was why I always had liked this shop, cause you could pet and look at all the different kinds of cats.

I then looked around me. Cats...lots of cats. Everywhere. I looked at the people who were now at the moment my companions. The idiot named Kuwabara looked like he was having a field day with all the furry felines and Hiei looked just plain annoyed. The other two were up paying for some food.

I gulped once more. "Eh heh heh er uh thank for the er compliment," I said in I guess cat language. The male just licked his lips at me. 'RED ALERT RED ALERT, FREAKY FELINE TOO CLOSE FOR COMFORT' I thought nervously.

Suddenly I realized a whole bunch of other cats were starting to surround me. /Shit/ Yami thought. Then out of nowhere the cat pounced at me, and if it weren't for Yami's protective nature kicking in, then I would have been a humping pole for these sex craving lunatics.

Yami had quickly jumped out of the way before coming back down and giving the smart mouth a good kick in the ass. "MEEEEEEEEOOOOOWWW" The cat screamed in agony.

"Beat it you horny bastard," Yami hissed, flexing his claws in a very convincing way. The cat gulped before smirking.

"Nah, I like the feisty type, they turn me on the most," said the cat that I shall now dub as Fucker.

"Fuck your self you fucking fucker fuck," Yami said angrily. I blinked in astonishment. 'Wow Yami has got one bad kitty mouth,' I thought. Suddenly all the cats in the area started pouncing all at once at who else but yours truly.

/Great just great, we get away from the horny duo known as Malik and Marik, only to have a bunch of pussy's wanting to shove their little things in my ass/ Yami said sarcastically.

'Honestly Yami, now is not the time to think about cats trying to fuck the living daylights out of us, now is the time to fucking get away from the horny bastards that are trying to have our children' I said back in a nervous though amused tone.

'I must be really one sick bastard to be sitting here talking to Yami so casually while a bunch of fur balls are out to shove their little dicks in my ass,' I thought. /Who ever says you are innocent and pure minded are fucking retards/ Yami said smirking.

I couldn't help but agree. Yami then came back to the real world and jumped up once more and did a back flip, successfully landing on a chandelier, and also successfully getting away from the horny kitty cats.

'Neat trick' I said in awe, trying to actually believe my body did that. /Thanks I learned it from always trying to run away from Anzu/ Yami said proudly. I shook my head mentally. 'What an egomaniac' I couldn't help but think.

"Hey guys, I never knew cats could do back flips that high before," I heard Kuwabara say. I looked over at them. Every creature in the whole coffee shop whether human or feline was staring at me.

'This is not my day' I whined. I then looked down. The cats were all jumping up trying to reach my hiding place though to no avail. Yami smirked.

"Go fuck yourselves you fucked up demented kittens," Yami yelled mockingly as he grinned like well a cat. 'If I didn't know better I would think you were enjoying this' I said with sarcasm lacing my every word. Truth be told I could tell Yami was enjoying this VERY much.

/So what can I say, people just adore me and I can't help but laugh at their pain/ said Yami. I sighed. 'Yup, he is definitely an egomaniac' I thought. Then Yami did something completely unexpected.

"Hey sweethearts how do you like this," said Yami before turning around and letting MY rear end face the kinky kittens. Then Yami started to shake MY ass towards our very, very horny kittens only making them to give out cat calls.

'Yami that's my ass your shaking out there so stop it or I swear I when we get our own bodies I am going to fucking make you go out with that bitchy wannabe Anzu,' I screeched as I tried to keep myself from dying from embarrassment. I looked over at Hiei. The deranged bastard was fucking smirking at me. SMIRKING. And I thought these cats were bastards.

"Hey sweetheart, why don't you come down here and I'll give your ass a nice little massage," I heard some random cat say. For a moment I took back control of my cat body to glare at the fucker and say menacingly,

"Why would I want something like that from a guy who has to pay whores extra just to get them to go down the street with them."

/Good one/ Yami complimented, pride obvious in his voice. 'Damn straight it was good though do cats pay other cats to come to their bed with em or what' I thought back.

All the cats down below started to go into fits of laughter at the other kittens misfortune. I smirked. 'Yup that's right sweethearts, I am your pharaoh so bow down and start calling me your master cause that is how its gonna be in this little café for now on' I thought as I looked at my new 'servants.'

/Heh heh now who to torture first/ Yami thought evilly.

"Great we got a melodramatic kitten to deal with," said Yusuke while taking a sip of his coffee.

"Hn, better then a retarded moron, we don't need another one," Hiei said though his insult was pointed straight toward the so called retarded moron known as Kuwabara.

"What did ya say shrimp," said Kuwabara as he stopped stroking a very uncomfortable cat who looked ready to run for her life.

And that was how the cat Yugi/Yami and the spirit detectives first became true companions. Please keep in tuned if you are not already dead from the stupidity of this entire chapter.

* * *

So what did ya think. Was it good or bad. Tell me in your reviews. Remember every review counts no matter what. Whether it is to tell me I fucking suck and I should get a better hobby or to tell me I am freaking awesome and I better stay up for the next few weeks just to write you all more fanfictions that your wacko minds seem to enjoy so much. All suggestions are welcome so don't be afraid to speak up. Well thats all I have to say. ENJOY AND REVIEW.


	4. kitty kungfu

Konnichi wa minna-san. I am soooooo sorry for not updating sooner. I would have really but I got really sick so I wasn't feeling well enough to write. i hope this chapter will make you guys forgive me. Anyways thank you all so much for the reviews. It really made me feel better though I am still sick.

I am positive you guys will enjoy this chapter. At one scene I was laughing for like ten minutes as I was writing it. Had to stop writing so I could finally stop laughing. heh heh. Well anyways, Yugioh and Yu Yu hakusho do not belong to me.

But the song Kitty Kung fu does cause I made it. Its not too good of a song but it was all I could make up in my boredom and state of sickness. Normally I could do better. Oh well. Lets get on to the fanfic now shall we.

* * *

Yugi's P.O.V.

'God thisis just plain crazy' I thought as I looked at all the cats. They were everywhere. On the walls, the floor, the tables, just plain everywhere. I could hear Yami mentally say /wow so many wonderful and willing servants/

'Yami I don't think any of them are willing to do anything but have sex and get free samples of food.' I said back while looking around. The cats who had harassed me earlier were now staring at me with a hungry, wild look in their eyes.

'You would think they would just give up' I said to myself while looking around. Suddenly the hairs on the back of my head started to stand up on end. Then out of no where a cat pounced on me from behind and started...humping me.

"REEEOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWW" I screeched in anger. 'Hell no am I gonna fuck with this bastard' I thought as I jumped away from the humping, horny feline. Bad move.

I had landed on my feet down on the ground where all the cats could reach me. Now it was like a tsunami of cats were coming at me. 'HELL NO' I thought while jumping out of the way. I jumped onto a table and began jumping on random things to get away from the weirdos.

'Wahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh someone save me' I thought as I kept running away. Cats followed my every move. I could barely hear Yusuke when he screamed out "Holy fucking shit!" I rolled my eyes. That should be my line.

I shook my head to get rid of my thoughts and chance a look behind me. My adorable kitty eyes must have been the size of frying pans at the number of cats following me. Suddenly a cat pounced on me.

/YAMI GET YOUR ASS IN GEAR AND HELP ME/ I yelled pitifully at Yami. Yami immediately took over, sensing that I was in some real danger. "Geesh nice to now that everything else wasn't dangerous," I muttered to myself.

Yami's P.O.V.

I bared my fangs menacingly towards the idiots that were pouncing on me. I then did a back kick and jammed my cat foot right into some orange furred kittens aching member. I smirked when he yowled in pain.

Others stopped in their place and we all just sort of did a stare down. I got into a battle cat stance. My claws unsheathing themselves from my paws. /Ah weapons, nice/ I thought insanely to myself.

'Are you sure your not related to Malik' Yugi asked. I smirked. /I am quite sure hikari, now sit back and watch as I teach these bastards the meaning of pain/ I thought back before focusing back to my opponents.

Suddenly a song came on the speakers to perfectly fit what was going to happen soon.

:Kitty, Kitty kung-fu

:Kitty kitty, you might be into me but I'm not into you:

:Why don't you try and take my heart away, though in the end you'll get beat up today

:ohhohhoh:

Suddenly the cats started pouncing at me from all directions. Quick as lighting I started jumping in the air doing back flips and kicking approaching cats away.

:Kitty kung fu, oh I'm not into you but come and try to get me:

:come and try to hit me:

:but you can't win, not with my kitty kung-FU:

I landed on my feet and scratched the hell out of another retarded moron. One was trying to hump me again but I was prepared, so I kicked him, setting him flying into next Sunday.

:Take the bait, try and be my mate but all you'll get is my kitty kung-fu:

:Cause I don't need you, I don't want you, but for some fucked up reason, you believe I do:

I gave a cat a head butt, causing him to crash into three others, then I punched another cat in the nose, quickly doing a hand stand on my paws, I kicked two cats at the same time. 'Man this is fun' I heard Yugi say.

:Kitty Kitty, I know you love me, I know you want me, so come try to fuck me but you'll only get fucked over by my kitty kung-fu:

:come on come on little kitty cat, you fucked up pussy cat, I'm so gonna pulverize you:

I smirked as I sent another few cats into the wall. Who would have thought beating the shit out of the mentally retarded could be so fun.

As the song kept going on less cats kept coming, and soon all of them were on the ground except for the victor, Yami.

"Well that was fun." I said out loud as I looked around myself. Everywhere was beat up cats, as well as owners nursing there poor helpless kittens and glaring at me. I frowned.

"What, its not like I had a choice, its your own damn fault you let that vile thing come after me," I said angrily at one of the glaring owners. I then just glared back before turning around and mooning her.

'Yami, you really did a number on them didn't you' I heard Yugi say. I mentally nodded proudly. /Heh heh, I sure showed them/ I thought happily.

I then felt someone pick me up, I was about to attack the idiot who dared to touch me, when I realized it was Hiei. For some reason, his presence seemed to calm me down. I smirked at him though I am not sure he could tell.

Hiei just smirked back. I couldn't help but blush. This is odd, why am I blushing, but for some odd reason I have this feeling that Hiei is kind of complimenting me as he smirks at me.

"Hn, nice moves cat, I think I am going to keep you," Hiei said, holding me out arms length and looking at me straight in the eye. Oh great, I must have just turned 30 different shades of red. Since when did the great pharaoh start blushing?

I shook my head and looked back at HIei. I shrugged and said, "I'll drive you nuts but if you want me that bad so be it." Though it only came out in cat language which was...Meow, rew, Reow mew.

'God we can't even understand what the hell we're saying, that's fucked up' Yugi said. I nodded.

"Come on Hiei, we better get that cat out of here before they throw us out," Yusuke said, while pointing at the manager of the café who was looking pretty pissed at the moment.

'Eh heh heh, Yami, why do I have a feeling this is all of our fault' Yugi asked in a nervous voice as he looked at the very pissed off manager that was rapidly approaching us.

/Er could it possibly be because it is/ I said. 'RUN' Yugi screamed in fear. /Yes run from the very angry, fucking pissed off, ready to kill, human/ I squeaked just as Hiei and the rest of the group started running like a bat out of hell from the once peaceful but now chaotic café.

I looked over Hiei's shoulder. I could see the Manager running after us with something in his right hand which he was of course waving around as he chased us. /Huh what is that./ I squinted my eyes to see the item in the menacing humans hands.

When I saw what was really in his hands my eyes widened twice their kitty size. 'HOLY FUCK IS THAT A BUTCHER KNIFE' Yugi yelled incredously. My jaw dropped. /Oh my fucking god that guy is fucking crazy/ I thought.

Suddenly the masochist manager threw his butcher knife at us with some pretty precise precision.

'/HOLY FUCK/' Yugi and I screamed at the same time.

"Hiei watch out, that moron just threw a butcher knife at you," Yusuke yelled. I saw Hiei's eyes widened as he moved a little to the left, just barely escaping the butcher knife that went right passed him where he had just been running.

/WHAT THE FUCK/ I yelled as I watched the deadly weapon fly past us, glinting dangerously as if then found itself stuck in someone's really nice car door. My eyes widened.

/Um Yugi, isn't that car what you people call a Silver Cadillac escalade/ I asked as I just stared at the piece of metal and it stared back. 'Eh heh heh yeah it is, that thing is pretty damn expensive too' Yugi said nervously.

Mentally we turned our heads and stared at each other, then at the car, then once again each other. Then suddenly out of nowhere the cars alarm went off like crazy. And some guy started running towards us.

/LETS GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE/ I yelled. 'I AGREE' Yugi cried as Hiei started running again. 'Why does this keep happening to us' Yugi asked as I clung on to Hiei's cloak. /How the hell should I know, maybe Ra hates us/ I said.

'Yami I don't exactly think that's the reason' Yugi said sarcastically. /Whatever, who cares/ I said as I then tried to hide my face from the rapid winds by snuggling my face into Hiei's neck.

I sniffed a little and relaxed. Hiei smelled so nice. Yugi mentally nodded. I soon found myself getting sleepy. I gave a little cat yawn before falling into a light sleep on Hiei's shoulder.

Soon enough though Hiei and the others stopped. I looked around sleepily. We were at an apartment complex for some odd reason. As we walked in an apartment building I looked around. Doors, just a bunch of plain doors was all I could see.

Soon we came upon another plain door, the doors were all painted read with black numbers on them. The group stopped in front of a door with the numbers 232 on it. Yusuke then started fiddling with his pockets, as if searching for something.

"God damn it, where are my damn screwed up keys," Yusuke growled as he started checking all his pockets...he only had three pockets. Several times he checked his pockets for his keys, each time was as unsuccessful as the last.

"Yusuke, I believe that no matter how many times you check your pockets, the keys your searching for will not be magically be there," Kurama said wisely. I stared at him. /Guess he's the brain of the group huh/ I said. 'Yeah' Yugi said.

I then saw Kurama walk behind Yusuke as the teen still refused to give up the search for his keys. My eyes widened as I watched Kurama secretly take some keys from his own back pocket and quickly stashed it into Yusuke's.

I blinked. /How on earth did Kurama get Yusuke's keys/ I thought while staring at the red head who had now back silently away from Yusuke to where he was a few moment ago.

Two seconds later Yusuke's left hand went into his back pocket and pulled out the sparkling item it was searching for.

"What the," Yusuke said as he looked at his keys incredously. He blinked owlishly at them before grinning. "See Kurama, I found them, ha, and you said I wouldn't be able to find them no matter how many times I searched for him," Yusuke said in a cocky voice while smirking at Kurama.

I had to bite back a laugh as I stared up at the clueless Yusuke. /He couldn't be serious could he/ I asked. 'I think he is' Yugi said, his mental laughter ringing throughout my mind.

"Oh sorry Yusuke, forgive me, I should have known those keys would have eventually be found in your pocket eventually," Kurama said, a secretive kind of smile taking over his facial features.

"Its alright Kurama I forgive you," Yusuke said as he opened the door with his new found keys before putting the keys back in his back pocket. I blinked as I stared up at Kurama.

/Was it just me or is there a silver haired man with silver fox ears standing next to Kurama/ I thought as I stared at the fox. I watched as the fox person silently walked up behind Yusuke and quickly snatch the keys Yusuke had just found.

/Oh my god, another Bakura/ I thought as I stared in awe as Youko secretly gave Kurama the keys who then put it in his back pocket.

'No way, then this must mean that Kurama has a sort of Yami, just like us' Yugi said in awe. /Then that would mean we might be able to communicate with him/ I said happily, finally having someone to talk to, not that Yugi wasn't company or anything.

'Yay lets talk to Kurama later, when no one else is around then kay' Yugi said happily. /Sure/ I said, looking forward to actually talking to Kurama.

* * *

Konnichi wa. So what did you think. Were you laughing your ass off or what. tell me in your review. Remember. not updating till i get eight reviews. bai bai 


	5. thoughts

Sorry folks. Today there is going to be a short chapter. I would have wrote more but my friend wants me to post a new fanfiction at the moment. I can't break my promise to her. So I made this fanfic as funny as I could. The REVIEW PRICE IS TEN REVIEWS MEW. So don't forget about it kay. Anyways, onward to telling the thanks to all my wonderful reviewers.

* * *

Icefire2: I agree. It is never good to throw sharp objects at hiei and yami. Though I do feel sorry for the car. Nyahahahaha. I can only imagine how the person who is in charge of the car will feel when he sees a butcher knife in his car. Might think someone is out to get him. nyahahahaha.

* * *

rira-chan: Great to know it was a nice chapter mew.

ficfan3484: Nya, yes I love the title I came up with. nyahahahaha

- glomps Yuugi -: nyahahahaha, glad you thought it was funny. I live to made comedy fics so its nice to know people like the ones i make.

Hiei-Rose: Kay thanks for telling me. Hope you had fun with your boyfriend...not that kind of fun.

Irina: I love yyh as well. Check out my other fics. Besides egyptian wish, everything is yyh.

Amity Feline: Thanks, I am really happy you liked. I don't think I have ever laughedso hardduring my updates like I did last chapter.

Kane-chan: nyahahaha, thanks for the compliment tora-chan. Here is the update mew.

EmpyrealDragon: Mm, yes I suppose the storiesare a bit crude, but I can not help it, that is the language that goes on in my house. :sweatdrop: I'll try not to be too crude in these stories anymore though plenty of profanity will continue.

storywriter10791: Okay I finally updated. Thanks. I am glad you like the ficcie.

* * *

Yami's P.O.V.

It wasn't till after I had been fed a nice and actually delicious meal, that everyone had left. Yusuke and Kuwabara went to the arcade while some man named Koenma had called Hiei of somewhere. Thus leaving Kurama hear to take care of me.

I watched as the red head sat down on the couch and stretched out much like a cat. /Yugi do we stretch like that/ I asked curiously. Yugi mentally rolled his eyes. 'Yes Yami, we are a cat, thus we stretch out like one' Yugi said in a bored tone.

/Are you sure, cause I'm not sure that we/ I was cut off from what I was about to say by Yugi yelling 'Damn it Yami, why the hell do you care how we stretch like!' I felt my cat ears pin back from my hikari's yelling.

/Sorry just curious/ I said. 'Curiosity killed the cat, and if you haven't noticed, we are a fucking cat, thus quit being so fucking curious or you'll get us both killed.' Yugi said in a menacing tone. I sighed. /how on earth did anyone possibly think that Yugi was sweet and innocent, more like loud and devious in my opinion./ unfortunately Yugi heard that thought.

'WHAT DID YOU SAY.' /NYA/ I cried as Yugi mentally began strangling me.

"Little kitten are you alright." Kurama asked. I blinked before looking up at Kurama. /Damn it, forgot the main objective, talk to Kurama, but how to do that, it seems as if he doesn't understand me./ I thought as I stared up at crimson haired man.

Suddenly I saw that silver haired demon appear next to Kurama. I blinked. Is he doing what I think he's doing. I mentally felt Yugi's eyes widen. 'I-is that a p-porno magazine' Yugi stuttered, mentally blushing. I shot him a cat like grin.

/ah so this is why everyone thinks your so innocent, its cause you act like such a little virgin school girl at the slightest showing of sex or female or male bodies/ I said while meowing with laughter. I then jumped up on Kurama's shoulder while Yugi was screaming how that wasn't true.

/ooh thats the newest addition of Gay Interactions magazine/ I thought while looking at what the silver haired demon was holding.

-yup- a voice in my head said. I blinked. /Yugi, was that you/ I asked. 'No it wasn't me' Yugi said, confused. I then looked back at the silver haired demon. He turned and looked at me with a fox-like grin. -that's cause it was me- said the mysterious voice again. I blinked and smiled.

/Oh good so we can communicate, I was afraid we wouldn't be able to/ I said happily. The demon turned back to the magazine. -my name is Youko, my counterpart is Kurama as you probably already know. So mind telling me what one spirit and one human boy is doing in a cats body- Youko asked.

/You catch on quick don't you/ I said in a dry voice. The demon just smirked. I rolled my eyes. /My name is Yami, and my counterpart here is Yugi, you see we are kind of in a predicament./ I explained.

The demon nodded thoughtfully. -Go on- he said. Yugi decided to join into the little chat room we had created. 'Well you see, these two freaky wack jobs turned us into cats with this thing called the Millennium rod' Yugi explained. Then, Yugi started to explain about the Millennium items and Yami's and Hikari's as well as our adventures and friends.

When Yugi had finished explaining Youko had put his hand on his chin and began to think thoughtfully. He then looked over at Kurama. 'Um Youko, why does it seem as if Kurama can't hear us, I mean you can so why can't he?' Yugi asked. I was starting to wonder about that myself.

Youko blinked before looking over to his counterpart who was drawing random doodles on a notepad. -heh, don't worry bout that, I just blocked him out of the conversation, sides he usually ignores me anyways- Youko said a calm voice. /Hm is that so/ I said as I stared at the clueless red head. Then back to Youko.

/Youko-san, do you think you could help us get back to our normal bodies, being on all fours all the time is quite...tiring/ I said thinking back to the café. Youko smirked. -Of course I can help, but first we have to find out a counter spell- Youko said.

'How are we going to do that, the only person with enough intelligence for that is Malik or Marik.' Yugi said. /Hey, do you think Bakura and Ryou could help/ I said. Yugi stared at me with wide eyes.

'That has got to be the first time you have said Bakura's name, you usually always call him tomb robber' Yugi said. I rolled my eyes. /I believe now is not the time to worry about me saying that morons name, now would be the time to find out if he could help us./ I hissed.

'But how can we get to Bakura and Ryou, they are all the way in Domino while were here in Tokyo' Yugi said in a worried tone. We both mentally turned to Youko who gave us a wide eyed look. He then seemed to be thinking of something before facing Kurama. Following his lead we both turned to look at Kurama as well.

As if feeling all the eyes on him, Kurama slowly turned his head to face us, his eyes blinking owlishly. I snuck a look at the doodle Kurama had just been doing as well as Yugi.

'KYAAAAAAAAAA, WHAT THE HELL!' Yugi yelped as he stared at the drawing, before getting a mental nose bleed. On the page Kurama had been drawing on was a picture of a naked Yusuke err on the bottom while having his legs on a naked Kurama's shoulders while "something" was being shoved into Yusuke's ass. The picture was surprisingly good too.

I then heard Youko start a mind link with a blushing Kurama who had quickly shoved the notebook into the couch. -Mm naughty, naughty Kurama, thinking such naughty thoughts, eh- Youko joked. Kurama turned a burning crimson.

(shut up Youko, what I was thinking was none of your business) Kurama snapped. I rolled my eyes at the conversation.

/Do you two always argue like this/ I asked them. I watch Kurama blink in surprise before looking around, as if to see who was talking until finally his eyes landed on me. (see Youko, I told you that in no time flat I would go mental because of you, no way can a cat talk) Kurama thought.

'This cat can' Yugi's voice piped up. Kurama blinked once more. (Youko, is the cat talking...did you put a spell on the cat cause if you did I swear) Kurama warned. Youko held his hands out in a defensive manner. -I did not put a spell on the damn cat, some one else did.- Youko explained.

'Who are you calling a damn cat' Yugi growled. Kurama carefully picked us up and held us up to eye level. (Youko who put the spell on the cat) Kurama asked in a whispery voice. -Some guys named Marik and Malik- Youko answered.

Kurama growled. (why didn't you TELL me that this cat could talk) Kurama asked. Youko rolled his eyes. -Cause you were a little BUSY drawing our little detective and having those kinky fantasies of what you and Yusuke are going to do once you get some alone time- Youko replied. Kurama blushed so bad it put his hair to shame. (shut up) He growled.

/Eh hem, were still here you know/ I said. Kurama turned back to me. 'Also quit calling us 'the cat' it gets annoying, our names are Yugi and Yami, not 'the cat' as you so bluntly put it' Yugi said, his tone laced with agitation. /Aibou calm down, we won't get anywhere if you keep talking like that/ I said, trying to ease Yugi's frustration.

Yugi sighed and nodded. mind explaining what is going on Kurama asked. /Oh sure./ I said before repeating everything Yugi had already said. Ra this was going to take FOREVER.

* * *

Well everyone. What did you think. Remember REVIEW PRICE IS 10 REVIEWS. Nya. 


End file.
